More than a Woman
by creative-minds
Summary: Takai , president of student council, lusts after yuki but will he do anything to make his dreams come true?


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or yuki or lovely takai! T__T (boohoo) I'm merely using these lovely characters for my own wet fantasies ( Takai is the president of student council who is GHEI! And in love with yuki (he loves yuki in a dress don't we all hahaha) Sorry if there's any grammatical errors but I don't have the time of patients to spell check but who cares! It's all about the smut right girls? (yay) anyways hope you guys like this fic and this pairing! ^O^ so much better than Kyo/yuki which I find so cliché and boring .  
  
Title: More than a Woman  
  
Graduation was only a month away, soon the student council would be changing its reigns of power, passing it down the next group of young leaders. Takai Mokoto had worked hard as president of the student council over the past year. He would miss this place but most of all he'd miss his fair 'princess'. The most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes on was the object of much lust from both sexes.  
  
"Yuki Sohma", Takai sighed as images of Yuki delicate porceline body floated through his imagination. There was the serious yuki, nerd slut yuki, seductive yuki, ahh! And the best of all Yuki in a dress! Never in his wildest dream would he have fancy falling for a guy . But who could blame him when this guy looked more like like a woman than any female in his school .or any female in the city. Yuki sohma was a true womanly beauty indeed.  
  
"Takai-kun, .TAKAI MOKOTO-KUN!" an angry voiced pierced through the young man's minding halting his wonderful dream like a bucket of ice cold water. "ah! Wha--? Oh it's You Makoto-san" , he said straightening up from his slumbered position on the desk.  
  
"What is it?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice.  
  
Motoko the leader of the Prince Yuki fanclub, did not take too kindly to his tone as she glared at him impatient. "we will need you to leave as we are about to start the club's meeting" she said.  
  
"Oh, I see" , Takai said absent-mindly. He paused for a moment and than something he had wanted to ask all these months finally took over him. "can I sit in on this meeting?" he asked timidly. He couldn't believe he had just said that.  
  
"What? No! besides this is for members of Yuki fanclub only. No boys allowed." Motoko said flipping her long sandy brown hair that smelled like peaches and strawberries (herbal essence!)  
  
Takai bowed his head in defeat and left without another word. It had taken him all his balls to asked that and what did he get? That stupid bitch ridiculing for loving yuki. So what if he was a boy and yuki was technically one too? Yuki was far beyond that which lies between his legs. He loved yuki because he was beautiful, graceful, smart, popular and charming. He could care less about what others thought about him liking yuki.  
  
Takai went home soon after that.  
  
"Taidaima Okaa-san" (I'm home), he said as he dropped his school loofer at the door and headed towards his room. His sanctuary shrouded with everything he could possibly want. The room in reality looked liked a mini- shrine to his love.Yuki. He had several posters of Yuki , yuki fanclub memorabilia but best of all he had a huge picture of Yuki in the girl's school uniform. He sighed thinking of the countless time he wanked (jerked off) to images of Yuki in that dress. Thinking of the things he'd do to yuki in that dress. Ah Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! It filled his mind, his heart, his soul! He wanted to taste that delicious morsel so bad it hurts.  
  
He felt himself getting hard at the images flooding his head. He quickly undressed himself and climbed his bed. Soon he was in his world with Yuki. There he could have him , taste him, feel him, and fuck him until his hard on was satisfied. He imagined Yuki curvy girlish body laying next to his; he imagine slowly stroking Yuki's erection, as Yuki grabbed and stroke his. Oh how he wanted to have his hot rod in Yuki's sweet mouth. Feeling yuki's wet cavern tight around his dick was enough to make him come.  
  
Than.it was over. He heard his mother call him for dinner. He went to the bathroom to clean up. Yuki always managed to make him mess up his sheets. He sighed and headed downstairs. 


End file.
